warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BlueClan
BlueClan is a very calm Clan located near the sea. All the cats enjoy fish and are a relatively peaceful Clan. They fight mainly with the Warm Clans (OrangeClan, YellowClan, and RedClan), but have been known to fight with the others when it suited to their needs. BlueClan cats all have startling blue eyes the colour of sapphire and a blue-grey streak somewhere on their pelt (some small, some large). This Clan is owned by Cottonfur. Ask to join on the talkpage or ask Cotton on chat. Extra Information: Motto: True to the Mark Best Known For: Purity Enemy(ies): RedClan, YellowClan, and OrangeClan Allegiances: Leader: Bluestar: Fierce grey she-cat with bright blue eyes and blue-grey tipped ears and a blue-grey 'scratch' across her face. (Cotton) Deputy: Lightflower: Gentle white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and a blue-grey tipped tail. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Coming soon. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Coming soon. Warriors: Birchflight: Brown tom with blue eyes and blue-grey paws. Mates with Rainfall. (Cotton) Swirlface: Small silver and black tabby she-cat with swirling stipes, a blue-gray ear, and bright blue eyes. (Luna) Rosewing: Cream tom with white paws, a white underbelly, a blue-gray wing marking on his left shoulder, and blue eyes. (Luna) Greyfur- a grey tabby tom with bule eyes. (Meadow) Sweetheart- a beautiful grey tabby she-cat with deep clear blue eyes. (Meadow) Rainyfur- Russian blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Wist) Apprentices: Coming soon. Queens: Rainfall: Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes and a blue-grey underbelly. Mates with Birchflight. (Cotton) Rainfall's Kits: Expecting. Elders: Coming soon. Deceased Cats: Coming soon. Roleplay: Archives Bluestar watched her son, Darkwater. He had grown into such a strong, handsome tom and she was very proud of him. Until the rest of the Clan, he was completely black with no other markings on his pelt. He didn't have blue eyes, either. Instead, he had the most interesting eyes of the whole Clan. The cats of BlueClan had blue-grey markings on their pelts and blue eyes, but Darkwater had blue-grey eyes that made him appear as though he could read your thoughts. All the female cats in the Clan were all over him and were shocked when she did not give him the deputy position. Darkwater was unconcerned, he was ambitious, but not stupid. He knew that he would eventually be leader one way or another and he often boasted that he was rather well suited for it, especially in front of his mother. Darkwater, turned as though feeling Bluestar's gaze and locked eyes with her. The two stared for long while, then Darkwater smirked and turned to face a she-cat that was wanting his attention. A sudden gust of wind caused Bluestar to shudder, she felt a storm blowing in. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- As Barkface and Lifegiver entered BlueClan territory they did not know what to expect form them. Though they weren't ally's they wheren't ememy's either. Barkface knew why he was there, he was there to arrange a marriage between the leader's son and his sister. Even though he hated the though of all his littermates going off to diffrent clans, this was the only way to make sure GreenClan outlived RedClan. He heard his clans medicine cat draw a deep breath before entering BlueClan's camp. He had brought her along mostly becuase of his mother, but he was thankful to have her along, it would be much eaiser to get a talk with Bluestar if he had a medicine cat along with him. Then both he and Lifegiver entered the camp. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater was the first of the BlueClan cats to spot the intruders. He frowned, knitting his black eyebrows in tight confusion. Racing over to the approching cats, Bluestar, too, rose from the place she was standing and padded over to the cats that she instantly recognized as GreenClan. It wasn't exactly their appearace so much as their smell, she could always tell a dark cat from a light cat and these were dark cats, but they weren't of BlueClan and they had come too far to be of MidnightClan, PurpleClan never ventured into their home unless it was absolutely necessary, and FateClan cats were blind, so she just assumed that they were GreenClan. Her son, Darkwater, was bristling with tension, but a single look shot in his direction told him to back off a little and let her handle the new cats. "What brings GreenClan to BlueClan?" Bluestar asked, purplexed, voice calm yet firm. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:36, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "My sister" Barkface repiled, he looked around at the other cats in the camp. "Would it be possible that i talk to you and your oldest son in privite?" He asked this bule eyed leader. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:40, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar's eyes went up in surprise. She knew where this was going or at least she thought she did. She nodded slowly and Darkwater followed her lead. "Please, follow me." She said softly and padded to her den, which was a rather large hole in a great rock that protected the camp. It wasn't exactly a cave, but it was dark (give or take some light leaking in a few cracks) and cold. Bluestar turned to the pair of cats and nodded for them to say what they were in her home for. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:44, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "as I assume you have heard, My oldest sister has married." He said hoping she would take the hint on what he and his mother wanted. "And my mother has decided that the second eldest, Starsong, is ready to marry." And said looking over his shoulder to see Darkwater in the camp. "My mother would like for Starsong to marry your eldest son, and form an alliance between our clans." This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "My son. Darkwater...here?" Bluestar asked. She loved her son and after her mate had died, her sole companion that she could feel a connection to. "Yes, he will marry Starsong." She said without a second thought. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed the protection that an alliance with GreenClan could give her and her Clan. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Barkface nodded. "We should arrange a meeting for them then, I think at the next half moon would do very nicely." The half moon was only a few days away. and by then he hoped he could talk Starsong into this marriage. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "As soon as possible would be nice." Bluestar muttered. She knew without a doubt that Darkwater would not like this. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:56, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Very well" He said before turning to leave. "At the border" He said as he exited the camp leaving this weak leader to deal with her son. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:57, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar nodded and fetched her son. "Darkwater, you will be marrying Starsong of GreenClan." She said without hesitation. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:59, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sweetheart, who had been close to Darkwater when she heard this news was shocked. She always thought she and Darkwater would be mates one day. "what!?" She almsot screamed. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:10, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater rolled his eyes at Sweetheart, he knew they wouldn't be together, but he never really thought about an arranged marriage before, either. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:13, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "When!?" she practilly cried. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar frowned at Sweetheart. "As soon as possible." She snarled at the stupid she-cat. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sweetheart then scampered away, waiting until the time was right to make her move. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Swirlface watched Sweetheart scamper off. Should I go talk to her? she thought, watching the she-cat for a moment. 01:43, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater paced around the camp, his mother said that they would be going to the border the next day, but he couldn't wait to talk to Rosedapple again, not Starsong. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:46, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong walked into her future camp. It wasn't much in her openion, but then again it was her mother's who mattered. Rosedapple looked like she was having the time of her life. Just wait till it's her turn, Starsong thought. 02:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater perked up when he spotted the two she-cats "Welcome to BlueClan camp." He said huskily. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:49, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Hello" Starsong said politely. While Rosedapple said sweetly. "Hello!" This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater's lips twitched up into a smile. His mother, Bluestar padded over and smiled at the she-cats. "Welcome, what did your mother say? We hadn't expected you so fast." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "that we were to stay here until the marriage, then I am to leave." Rosedapple said while looking at Darkwater. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 02:53, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater felt a stab in his chest, like the wind was being blown out of him. She would be leaving. Bluestar nodded. "When should the wedding take place? Say...tomorrow night?" She asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:55, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "My mother said at the next full moon." Rosedapple said while her sister looked off. "But until then we will stay here." 02:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar smiled. "Perfect. You are very welcome here until then." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:58, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Great!" Rosedapple said before bouncing around the camp exploring it. Starsong just stood there quietly, not really knowing what to do. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 19:35, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Feel free to explore, Starsong." Bluestat said brighty and padded back to her den. Darkwater, ignoring the ever silent Starsong, walked over to Rosedapple. "So, you like camp?" He asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "It's diffrent," she said, "What does the rest of the territory look like?" she asked brightly. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 19:42, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I could take you if you want!" Darkwater offered and trotted over to the camp exit. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:49, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple smiled and bounced out of the camp. she was happy to be able to talk to Darkwater without her sister, always beening, well, her sister. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:02, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I don't exactly know what to show you. The only interesting thing about our territory is the water edge." Darkwater commented when they were far from camp. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:10, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Let's go!" she said while starting to bounce away, Porbably not in the right direction, but it seemed like so much fun to explore another clan's territory. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:13, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "This way." Darkwater laughed and raced in the opposite direction. The water's edge was his favourite place to be, none of the BlueClan she-cats ever figured he was there, they spent more time with the kits in the Clan, and the toms spent all their time fishing, so Darkwater tended to go off on his own in a small quiet alcove where he could just sit and watch the water. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:17, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple giggled then raced to follow him. she couldn't be far behind him. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:18, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater lurched to a halt when he got to his favourite spot. It was a nice shaded area with a short rocky shore before hitting greenery. The little alcove was almost completely closed off to the rest of the sea besides a small ten feet opening in the forest. It was a perfectly round pool with almost crystal clear water. Multicoloured rocks and small fish were easily visable underneath the surface. It was how he had gotten his Warrior name. His mother had named him Darkkit, but after noticing his liking to the clear water, he was given the name Darkwater after apprenticeship. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple looked at the Spot. It looked very diffrent form what was in her territory. It was mostly mossy there. But now there was water, She no idea how to swim so she just sat near the edge of the water. It was very beautiful. 21:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Not knowing Rosedapple couldn't swim, Darkwater pulled her in the water with him, jokingly. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rosedapple gasped loudly. "How deep is it!? Oh! I'm going to die!" She guggled as she was going down into the deepwater. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:32, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater's eyes widened in horror at Rosedapple drowning. He bit down on the scruff of her neck and pulled her to shore quickly. "I-I didn't know...I d-d-didn't think." He stuttered rapidly. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:35, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "It's..... Alright" Rosedapple said coughing out water she took in form the pool. "Yoiu didn't know" she said lying down and shivering she was so cold form that short 'swim' This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater, used to the coldness of BlueClan life, huddled down on the ground close to Rosedapple to try and keep her warm. "I'm sorry." He whispered. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:39, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You didn't know"she repeated as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. 21:40, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater purred, but quickly stopped himself. "You know, I'm supposed to marry your sister." He said huskily. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You pushed me into water where I almost drowned." Rosedapple hissed annoyed and frezzing. "I don't think she or my mother would mind if you made sure i don't die" Rosedapple shook her head and giggled. " It would be like 'You know your youngest daughter, Yeah I pushed her into the sea, but you see I was marrying her sister so instead of saving her life, I let her die, Because I don't cheat.'" She started to compleatly laugh. "I think that would go over really well with everyone." Rosedapple then began to lick her wet fur. 21:50, May 23, 2015 (UTC) This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:50, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "That's not exactly what I meant, but I see your point." Darkwater laughed. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "What did you mean?" Rosedapple asked in all serouisness. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:53, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater's face went as blank as stone and he shook his head. "Nothing." My name is Death and the end is here. 21:53, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Tell me!" She said jumping on him and pawing his belly. "Tell me, person who tried to kill me!" This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 21:55, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater spun around and pinned Rosedapple to the ground. "I don't want to marry your sister." He purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:59, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I Doubt she wants to marry who tried to drown me" She laughed, "who do you want to marry?" This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:01, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You." Darkwater said without hesitation. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:04, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "M-m-m-me?" She sttuered to ask. "why?" She was in compleat shock. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:06, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "We talk and you understand. You're different than all the others, you don't chase after me. More importantly, I can show you the real me." Darkwater insisted, but took a step back. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You are marrying my sister though, It has been agreed and settled by everyone." Rosedapple protested, Knowing that even if she wanted to be with him it could enver be. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:18, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "It can be agreed and settled a thousand times, but it will not change the fact that I will always want you more than I want her." Darkwater cried out, not afraid of being heard in a forest where they were alone. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "But why?" Rosedapple asked. "I know my sister isn't that much fun, or even in anyway nice and...." She stopped, she could see why no one would watn her sister. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You're sister is a stuck up princess that gets everything handed to her on a silver platter lined with gold and diamonds. You....you I can be real with." Darkwater persisted. My name is Death and the end is here. 23:08, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Well, May the fates watch other us then, If you turely mean this." Rosedapple said harshly. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 23:39, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Neither Blue nor GreenClan have spoken to the fates in many moons. You know that as well as I." Darkwater sneered and turned away from Rosedapple. My name is Death and the end is here. 23:46, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, But they should still watch over us, they are the gaurds of all living things" She said turning around and trying to head back to camp. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 23:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You want to know what the fates have to say? We'll talk to them." Darkwater snarled and started running for camp. My name is Death and the end is here. 00:17, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Fine!" Rosedapple snapped as she went to the den her sister was in. "You should really talk to your mate." Starsong rolled her eyes. "I guess i should." Starsong said. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 00:20, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rainyfur stared at the night sky in awe... It was fascinating how billions of tiny silver stars could be so interesting and how could the yellow moon light up an entire face of the earth with it's gentle light, while the other face of the earth enjoyed the crispy rays of the sun. But Rainyfur didn't knew this. She just tought the sun and moon rotated through the land. For her, the stars represented a soul in StarClan, living in paradise. They must be better than BlueClan right now, that's for sure. Lets just say Rainyfur was enjoying the quiet time by herself... Until she heard the sound of pawsteps coming closer. Then, she looked at her surroundings looking for where the sound came from. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 01:05, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Mother, we need to take a trip to the Fates. We haven't been there in many seasons." Darkwater insisted. .. Bluestar frowned, but nodded. "Alright, we'll go tonight. Get together some cats." My name is Death and the end is here. 01:12, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- StarSong went over to Bluestar. "My sister says that you might be planning to visit the Fates." she said calmly, not letting any emotions out. "I'd like to come with you" This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:06, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, we are going tonight, meet at my den when the moon rises" Bluestar told Starsong. ... "Rainyfur! Would you want to come to the Fates with us tonight?" Darkwater asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:12, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rainyfur sighed happily when she noticed it was just Darkwater. "It would be an honor!" She meowed, nodding. "When will we leave?" All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 01:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong bowed her head. "Very well" She said plainly, unlike other she-cats she wasn't one to lie. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:21, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- "When the moon rises." Darkwater replied. ... (Timeskip to moon rise) Bluestar paced infront of her den, waiting for the cats to join her for the journey to FateClan. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rainyfur padded towards the leader's den, stopping once she was close enough. Bluestar was there, probably awating for the others to come so they can leave. Rainyfur bowed her head as a greeting and sat outside. 01:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong went to the Leader of BlueClan's den. She looked at her future mother-in-law. She nodded to her. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 01:35, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Darkwater padded up and faced his mother, ready to meet the Fates for the first time in his life. ... "Good, let's go." Bluestar said brightly and started for FateClan. (RP in FateClan) My name is Death and the end is here. 01:40, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Starsong arrived back in the camp and started to go explore outside of it. she needed to get away form these horrible cats, who told her things that she would rather not hear about. Honestly, eveyrone knew that those FateClan cats where a bunch of idiots.Starsong had no need of them anyway, her fate had already been chosen. This is Cat Game of Thrones Cotton! Of course it's complex! 22:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar looked distracted. "Thank you all for coming with us, I think we all deserve a nice long rest to ponder what we've been told, no matter how ridiculous." She sneered. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:55, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Swirlface sat towards the edge of camp, waiting to see if she was needed for a patrol or something. 22:02, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:CMP Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan Category:Clans owned by Cotton